Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. Bio In Adventures on Rails, they arrived in 1959 to help out with goods after it was found David's overhaul was going to take more than a few months. Originally, the Fat Controller set for only 57646 (Donald) but 57647 (Douglas) was smart knowing he had no chances if he stayed on the Other Railway. They caused a series a mishaps which included misplacing an important coach, crashing into a signal box, and crushing the Spiteful Brake Van. They did however, work well in the snow and rescued Henry who been stuck in a snow drift. The engines made Percy their 'deputation' to convince the Fat Controller to allow Donald and Douglas to stay in fear they would be scrapped if they returned to the Other Railway. The Fat Controller eventually allowed them to stay by offering them a new coat of paint They now work on either the Little Western, the Main Line, and occasionally help Edward, David, and BoCo on the Wellsworth-Brendam Branch Line. Persona They are cheerful, friendly, and helpful. They like jokes too. They do however get the job done in the end and are a valuable asset to the Fat Controller's railway. Livery In Adventures on Rails, they arrived on Sodor with BR's goods black with red lining, and their numbers on their cab side. After they were allowed to stay, they were repainted NWR blue with gold and red lining, as it reminded them of the Caledonian Blue. Appearences Adventures on Rails Donald *Season 10- Christmas Preparations (non-speaking role), Tree Trouble (cameo), Thomas' Snow Rescue (non-speaking role), Stationmasters and Christmas, Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), and New Year Problems (non-speaking role). *Season 12 - Bowled Out, and Dirty Percy (cameo). *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity, Toad Stands By (cameo), Bulgy (non-speaking role), and New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role). *Season 14 - Gordon Takes a Tumble. *Season 15 - The Twins' Passing Problem, Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin, Donald and the Breakaways, Points of No Return (mentioned), Quick Thinking, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display (non-speaking role) *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Edward and Rocky, and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special (cameo), Wildfire, and Best Dressed Engine (cameo) *Season 18 - James and Percy and James Goes Foreign. *Season 19 - Diesel Shunters, Incoming! and Stepney's Visit. *Season 20 - The Special Delivery, Home Coming and Ceremonium (cameo) Shorts *James and Percy *The Escape Plan *Thomas and the Avalanche *Saving the Mountain Engines *That's What Friends Are for *Work and Play Douglas *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (cameo), Thomas; Snow Rescue, Stationmasters and Christmas, Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day (cameo), and New Year Problems (non-speaking role). *Season 12 - Bowled Out. *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry (cameo), Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity (non-speaking role), Toad Stands By, and New Friends, Old Enemies (non-speaking role). *Season 14 - Gordon Takes a Tumble. *Season 15 - The Twins' Passing Problem, Donald and the Lost Tarpaulin (mentioned), Quick Thinking (mentioned), Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display. *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Edward and Rocky, Bert's Troublesome Day (mentioned), and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - The Footbal Special (cameo), Wildfire (non-speaking role), and Best Dressed Engine (cameo) *Season 18 - James Goes Foreign. *Season 19 - The Spirit of Christmas (non-speaking role), Diesel Shunters, Incoming! and Stepney's Visit. *Season 20 - The Special Delivery, Home Coming and Ceremonium (cameo). Shorts *James and Percy *The Escape Plan *Thomas and the Avalanche *Saving the Mountain Engines *That's What Friends Are for *Work and Play Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races (Donald only), Winston and the Signal, Where's BoCo? (cameo), Improper Engines (Donald only), Oliver and the Snowstorm, Be On Your Guard!, Nicholas the Crane, Memory Loss, Trust Paxton, Diesel Domination (cameo), and The Christmas Tree *Season 2 - Frozen Points, Quack! (Douglas only), Forest Fire, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Miniature Engines (cameo), Mike and James, The Loch Ness Monster, The Importance of Being Neville, Diesel Day (do not speak), and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Hector the Ballast Hopper, Sidney Helps Out, The Ghost on the Viaduct (cameo), Pompous Popularity (Douglas only), and Jacob Helps Out * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, The Runaway Koby (Donald only), It's Not Easy Being Green (Douglas only), Scrap Sculpting, Duck and the Coaches (cameo), Jason's Lost Friend, The Wrong Sort of Coal, and Sea Rescue (mentioned) * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine (cameo), Percy and the Problem with James (Donald speaks; Douglas cameo), Creepy Cutting (Douglas only), Bears, and Oliver Slips Up * Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through (cameo) ''and James Pulls the Royal Train * Season 7 - Toby's Snowplough ''(cameo), Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines, Ryan and the Trucks (Donald cameo), and Trucks for Scrap They also appear in Vinnie the Bully. Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - A Bad Day for James (mentioned), The "Special" Visitors (cameo), and Brake Van Bother * Season 2 - Daisy Does it All Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Which Way? * Season 2 - Double Trouble, Hank's Hero (cameo), James and Daisy (cameo), No Funny Business (cameo), Crane Chaos (Douglas only; mentioned), BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 2 (cameo), and Interrogation (Douglas only; cameo) Specials: * Saving Donald (Donald only; cameo) * Sodor’s Final Frontier (cameo) Trivia *Their original numbers are an in-joke; the BR numbers only went up to 57645. Gallery BreakVanRS1.jpg|The Twins in the Railway Series HulloTwinsRS4.JPG ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree6.jpg Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure827.png|Donald and Douglas in CGI Donald ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree5.jpg Donald'sDuck73.png BowledOut2.png|Donald with his twin Donald'sDuck(song)2.png PercyandtheHauntedMine3.jpg BadDayatCastleLoch1.jpg GordonandtheEngineer48.png SavedYou37.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure100.png|Donald in CGI LoveMeTender2.png TheGreatRace13.png EmilyintheMiddle30.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!1308.png|Donald and Douglas with the other engines Douglas BreakVan31.png Escape3.png RustytotheRescue2.png TwinTrouble5.PNG BadDayatCastleLoch4.jpg GordonandtheEngineer47.png SavedYou38.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure102.png|Douglas in CGI LoveMeTender3.png MainDouglasCGI.png TheGreatRace68.png|Donald and Douglas with Sir Topham Hatt EmilyintheMiddle28.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!1308.png|Donald and Douglas with the other engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters Category:The Main Line Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Steam Engines